


Keep on keeping on

by Significant_What



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: College AU but not really, Explicit Sexual Content, I am really sorry about this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, nico is needy, nico wears yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: From: nico: [10:34] Watch This On YouTube: https://youtu.be/...To: nico: [10:36] i feel obligated to remind you that you have a deadline coming up and watching cat videos really isn’t all that productiveFrom: nico: [10:37] neither is texting your boyfriend when you should be treating patients yet here you areOr; the one that's basically just another Friday night





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this ended up like that... It was really just supposed to be a sweet fluffy one shot about Nico and Will sharing an apartment during college, but - well.
> 
> It tried to write this so you can decide if they're demigods or not while reading. I personally like to think that they are, but it works either way I guess.

Will grunts and hits his phone blindly to stop his alarm, only swiping his thumb the right way on the fourth try. Opening his eyes seems like way too much work at five-thirty on a Friday morning, but he doesn’t really have an option, now does he?

”Nico”, he mumbles to the mess of black hair in his face. He really should be used to the runaway hairs that stick to his lips and make him feel gross. ”Nico, come on. Get off me.”

”No.”

”Seriously, I gotta get up.”

As expected, Nico doesn’t move. There’s a part (a very big, very loud, very _in love_ part) of Will that doesn’t even want him to, but he knows he can’t be late again. He won’t get an internship this good ever again if he messes this up.

Will tries to be gentle, at first, even though he knows it won’t work. He pokes Nico’s shoulder with his fingers a few times, then tires to push his side a little and slip from under him. It works pretty much as well as it’s worked every other time in the past four and a half years. Nico makes a small sound at the back of his throat, nuzzles to Will’s chest and tightens his hold around his waist, and Will huffs in annoyance (even if his heart is swelling just a little, or maybe a lot). He gives the other a real shove, now, regretting it the second he does it but knowing it’s necessary.

”Nico, I’m going to be fucking pissed off if you make me late again.”

Will hates using that tone with Nico (or with anyone, really; he doesn’t like being angry at people in general), but he knows it’s the only way. With a displeased whine, Nico rolls off Will, taking the duvet with him as he curls up on the other side of the bed facing away from his boyfriend, making sure to kick Will’s hip quite painfully in the process with his heel. Will is left in the cold in only his underwear, and he rolls his eyes as he climbs out of bed and heads to the shower.

They’re really not morning people, either of them, but Will has accepted his fate years ago. He hates leaving the warmth of their bed, but he braces himself and does it every day, gritting his teeth. He takes a shower that’s just a tiny bit too cold for his liking but is very effective in waking him up. He puts on the clothes he’s picked up the night before and makes his way to the kitchen, working his way around without having to think much. He doesn’t bother turning on any lights before he realizes he can’t remember where he placed his keys last night and has to look for them (they’re on the coffee table under one of Nico’s notebooks).

Just like every morning, Will stops by the bedroom once more before leaving. Nico has rolled himself into a human burrito inside the duvet, and all Will can see is his hair sticking out at the top. He chuckles under his breath ( _oh fuck I love that idiot_ ), kneels down next to the bed and pries on the covers just enough to see Nico’s face.

”Hey”, Will says gently and tucks a lock of slightly curling black hair behind Nico’s ear. ”I’m gonna go. There’s coffee ready in the brewer. Get up before lunch, okay?”

”Fuck off.”

Will bites back his laughter and leans in to press a soft kiss on Nico’s forehead. ”I love you.”

Just before he steps out of the bedroom he hears a tiny voice replying. ”Love you, too.” He closes the door and leaves for work with a slightly lighter step.

**

_From: nico: [10:34] Watch This On YouTube: https://youtu.be/...  
_ _To: nico: [10:36] i feel obligated to remind you that you have a deadline coming up and watching cat videos really isn’t all that productive  
_ _From: nico: [10:37] neither is texting your boyfriend when you should be treating patients yet here you are  
_ _To: nico: [10:37] coffee break. you should be honored that i’m willing to divide my attention between my caffeine and you  
_ _From: nico: [10:38] i’m honored. touched, even. abashed. maudlin. mawkish.  
_ _To: nico: [10:38] get to work you fucking dictionary_

**

_To: nico: [15:17] class cancelled, but we’re having a study group in the library  
_ _From: nico: [15:29] you’re a fucking nerd  
_ _To: nico: [15:31] shut up you love me  
_ _From: nico: [15:31] sometimes i wonder why_

**

_From: nico: [18:54] just a heads up i’m going to use the rest of the milk  
_ _From: nico: [18:54] can you pick up some on your way home  
_ _To: nico: [18:57] heading out now. do we need anything else?  
_ _From: nico: [18:59] bring some fruit. and whatever you want to eat this weekend. also if you happen to find me an inspiration with less than ten bucks i’ll love you forever  
_ _To: nico: [18:59] i can’t even tell if you’re joking or not_

**

Will comes home to Nico sitting on top of the kitchen counter, pouring milk to his bowl of cereal and wearing yoga pants and Will’s basket ball team shirt from high school. He looks messy and half dead and gorgeous, and Will wants to take a picture and set it as his lock screen background before kissing Nico _everywhere_.

”I see you’re adulting again”, Will notes pointedly as he puts the grocery bag down next to Nico and heads to the bedroom to change. He knows Nico is rolling his eyes even with his back turned.

”Being an adult means I can eat whatever I want whenever I want, so shut up.”

They’ve had this conversation at least a hundred times, so Will doesn’t feel like pointing out that there’s a fault in Nico’s logic. Instead he changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt with a large coffee stain in the hem and makes his way back to the kitchen, his bare feet making slight swatting sounds on the cold hardwood floor in the otherwise silent apartment.

Will starts putting the food away, and Nico has already finished his cereal by the time he’s halfway through the bag. Will knows better than to expect help; Nico might never say it, but Will knows he enjoys watching Will do _domestic shit_ (Nico’s words, not his). Will doesn’t mind. He shots his boyfriend a displeased look when Nico doesn’t bother getting down from the counter to properly rinse the bowl, but at the same time he finds himself humming some stupid pop song under his breath.

”What the hell, Will.” Nico’s leg shots up to block Will’s path in the tiny kitchen, and their eyes meet. Will is awkwardly holding a packet of discount chicken breasts. ”Get over here. Now.”

Will leans in to peck the corner of Nico’s mouth softly, but doesn’t linger. He has to work to hide his smile when Nico almost whines. ”One minute. I have to put away the groceries; we don’t want all that dairy to get sour.”

Moving around in the kitchen, Will can feel Nico’s eyes on him, all over him. He’s seen this moment coming for days, now, and anticipation builds in his stomach as he opens the refrigerator and tries not to put the milk away too hastily. He doesn’t need to give Nico any more power than the man already has.

For a moment Will feels like stalling and spending a lot of time to organize more space for a packet of pasta in the pantry, but he gives up rather quickly. He turns back to Nico and moves to stand between his legs, where Nico immediately pulls him closer by the shirt and locks his ankles behind his back. Will can’t help but smirk a little.

”So I take it that you missed me today?”

”Fuck you, Will.”

The way Nico kisses is very different from the way he talks. That’s one of the things Will remembers being almost shocked about, back when they were teenagers and everything was brand new and every little thing Nico did was a surprise. Because while Nico is brash and snappy, and he swears a lot and orders Will around (or at least _tries_ to; most of the time he’s not very successful), it’s all turned upside down as soon as their lips touch.

Nico absolutely _melts_ under Will’s touch. He lets Will guide him, opens his mouth in invitation and lets Will in, whimpers when the tips of Will’s fingers as much as brush his hips. Nico is so very sensitive to Will’s touch, to everything Will does, especially when they’ve both been too busy for basically anything more than soft good night kisses the whole week. When Nico presses his back with his heels and pulls him impossibly close, Will can feel Nico already hard against his stomach, and it sends tingles down his spine.

Will needs to pull back for air, and there’s that whine again. Nico nibs on his lower lip while they catch their breath, and Will swallows a moan and grips Nico’s upper thighs. The smooth material of the yoga pants is intoxicating, and Will makes a mental note to appreciate them more.

Leaning in, Will kisses Nico again, this time slowly and making sure he maps put every part of Nico’s mouth. ”I’ve missed kissing you like this”, he whispers against the puffy lips, licking them and loving the sound that escapes Nico’s throat. ”We haven’t kissed nearly enough this week.”

”You’re a fucking sap.” It’s almost cute how Nico tries to sound like he minds at all.

Their kisses get sloppier quickly; less lips and more tongue, less careful touching and more ambitious groping, and Nico keeps making those little sounds and Will likes them a little more than he ever cares to admit. As much as he loves the feel of the yoga pants, he loves Nico’s skin even more, and so his hands travel up and under the faded t-shirt, where Nico is soft and hot and _so_ alive. He slips one hand under the waistband of the pants, just enough to feel the hip bone and trace his thumb down, down, _down_ , and Nico all but moans and lets his head fall back against the cabinets.

”Please, Will.” Will has been expecting those words, that tone, that tug at his hair, but it still makes him growl against Nico’s shoulder. ”Please.”

Another wonderful thing about the yoga pants is that when Nico moves his hips, Will can feel _everything_. Every little detail from the curve of his erection to the way the muscles on his thighs tense to bring their bodies even closer. Will caresses Nico’s hips and sucks on the junction between the man’s neck and shoulder.

”How do you want it?”

One of Nico’s hands holds Will’s head tightly in place while the other works up the back of his shirt. Nico’s neck tastes like sweat, and Will understands how stupid his question actually is.

”It’s been almost a week and you have me up on the counter. You know _exactly_ how I want it.”

Because the thing is, Will absolutely _does_ know. Knows it even before he asks; hell, he’s known it long before he has even touched Nico in the kitchen that night. Because they’ve been together for years and like Nico said, it’s been almost a week and Will knows _exactly_ how Nico wants to be taken – how Will wants to take him.

Will doesn’t waste time starting to pull down the yoga pants and underwear. Nico lifts himself up by his thighs to help the clothes down, and _wow_ , if Will didn’t love those thighs before he does now, feeling them clench around his waist. He dives down to kiss every part of Nico’s neck and jaw and collar to smother his own moans, and he can feel Nico’s rapid heart under his lips when he sucks a mark there, making sure it’ll be visible later and then licking around it after. Nico hisses and pants and scratches Will’s shoulders through the shirt, and Will’s hands dig to the exposed skin of Nico’s thighs and hips and ass and it’s _not enough_.

Despite the way his hands inch closer and closer, Will doesn’t touch Nico’s cock. He knows Nico doesn’t want that now, that he wants to come untouched. And just the thought of that makes Will ache, makes him almost forget everything that isn’t Nico’s skin against his. He holds up two fingers against Nico’s lips, and Nico takes them to his mouth without asking, sucking and twirling his tongue around the digits in a way that’s so obscene Will could come just like that.

”You’re so hot when you do that”, he mutters and isn’t sure if Nico moans because of his words or because his thumb traces dangerously close to the base of Nico’s cock. If Will knows his boyfriend at all, it’s probably both of those. ”So fucking hot. You’re so good for me, Nico.” This time a whimper, and it’s _definitely_ the words.

Nico licks and sucks on the fingers thoroughly, and Will has to look away so he won’t come in his pants. This part should be purely practical, it shouldn’t be this arousing to watch his boyfriend suck on his fingers like candy. Will can feel how red his face is and busies himself by sucking and licking and biting marks all over Nico’s skin.

As soon as Will thinks that his fingers are wet enough he pulls them away, and Nico dares to _whine_. ”Shit, Nico”, Will growls as he pulls Nico to the edge of the counter and spreads his legs. ”Come on, love, let’s get you ready for me.”

Will circles his finger around Nico’s rim, and it’s there and then that he decides that this is his favorite thing in the world; having Nico like this, panting and waiting and needy, looking at him through those thick black lashes with such intensity that it makes Will’s heart skip a beat. He presses a soft kiss on Nico’s lips and pushes the first finger in, swallowing Nico’s moan and marveling on how hot and tight Nico is.

Nico hisses a little when Will adds the second finger. It’s been five days since they last had sex, and even longer since Nico bottomed, and Will feels bad for being so impatient.

”Sorry”, he whispers against Nico’s cheek and brushes his neck with his free hand. He stills his fingers in Nico, waiting for the other man to get used to the stretch. ”You’re doing so well, love. So good.” Will keeps whispering to Nico’s skin, keeps drawing circles to his neck, keeps noting every sound and movement Nico makes until a jerk of hips orders him to _move you fucking asshole_.

Usually Will absolutely loves watching Nico when he stretches him open. Nico’s lips slightly parted, a tiny crease on his brow, the flush on his cheeks and neck deepening. The arch on his back when Will’s fingers brush on his spot, the flutter of his lashes when the motion is repeated, the way he bites down to his lip to keep from crying out even though he knows how much Will loves every sound. It’s breathtaking, and it’s hypnotic, and right now it’s so overwhelming that Will _can’t look_ because he hasn’t needed Nico like this in a long time, and it’s all too much and not enough.

”Will, I need you – I need you to fuck me.” Nico takes his face between his hands and forces their lips together, and Will’s hand falters a little between Nico’s legs. He can taste his own chapstick on Nico’s lips while he dugs his sweat pants down with one hand. ”Now, Will, please.”

Nico is so tight Will might pass out. He’s always _so tight_ , Will doesn’t understand how that’s even physically possible, but he’s definitely not complaining. The drag of skin against skin is hot and wonderful and so, _so_ familiar, and Will has missed this. He’s missed being this close to Nico, even if it’s only been a handful of days. His skin is burning everywhere they touch, from their lips to the tips of their fingers to their hips, to where Will moves in and out of Nico, and it’s in these moments when Will wonders why they ever bother to part from each other.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Will realizes that their position must be highly uncomfortable for Nico, but it’s not like he’s at all able to do anything about it now. And Nico doesn’t seem to mind, if his cries and whimpers and moans are any indication. He tangles one hand to Will’s hair and keeps their faces close even when they have to break their kiss to get some air, and there’s an unmistakable scent of sugary cereal in his breath when it hits Will’s face.

”Will”, Nico pants, and his hold on Will’s hair is almost painful in the best of ways. ”Will. Harder, Will. Please. _Please_ , Will.”

Out of the two of them, Nico has always been the more vocal one during sex. Will does his share, of course, letting Nico know exactly how much he appreciates every single thing the man does, but Nico is something else entirely. If there’s something he wants, he makes it known, and even if everything’s going just as he wants it, the constant string of _Will_ and _please_ and multiple swear words is always slipping from his mouth. It’s hot and obscene and makes Will’s insides boil in a way he absolutely loves, and when Nico is like that all he can do is obey, do exactly as every word and tone of voice tells him to.

Will knows he’s not going to last for very much longer, but then again neither is Nico. That’s something that’s been clear from the second their lips touched; there’s no room for teasing or any sort of prolonging right now, not when they’re both so desperate for each other.

Nico lets out a long, loud whine and clings to Will, and Will once again latches his teeth to the sweet skin on Nico’s neck. ”So good, Nico, fuck, so fucking good – ”

”Fuck, Will, _faster_.” Will complies, his fingers definitely leaving bruises to the soft skin of Nico’s hip and thigh now, while Nico grips the edge of the counter to keep steady, to not fall off. He thrusts in and out in a feverish pace while simultaneously still looking for – ”Ah! There, oh fuck.”

Making sure to hit that spot with every move, Will thrusts and thrusts and Nico meets his hips with every move, and by now he’s not even sure who moans when anymore. Their voices merge together the same way their bodies do, and the slap of skin against skin fills the silent moments where their lips are sealed to muff each other’s cries.

”Will, Will – ah, shit! Oh god, Will, _please_ , a little faster – ” Will can feel Nico’s whole body tremble, the same way he feels the burn in his stomach getting more and more intense with every second. He quickens the pace as the feeling swells, as it starts to feel like any second now he’ll – ”Will, please, I’m gonna – ”

Will is coming at the same time as Nico, but even if his eyes are shut he knows what Nico looks like; knows the way the dark eyes roll back and how his mouth opens in a silent cry, how his face gets all flushed and the way he throws his head back and exposes his neck. Will knows all that, can feel it when he buries his face to Nico’s shoulder and chants his boyfriend’s name like a mantra. He stills deep inside Nico, if even just a moment, before he rides out the waves of pleasure slowly, feeling how Nico’s come stains their shirts between them.

That fleeting moment is one of Will’s favorites; the bliss from orgasm, the heat of Nico’s skin against his, the intimate feeling of still being inside Nico before it gets uncomfortable. There’s nothing that can compair, Will thinks, and if he could stop time to live in this moment forever (or even just for five more minutes) he would.

Nico sighs when Will pulls out and reaches for the hem of Nico’s (Will’s) shirt to clean up. Nico is sensitive, Will knows that, so he’s careful with his tender touches, placing soft kisses all over Nico’s face to distract him. Nico hums in appreciation and runs a hand gently through Will’s hair, and Will changes his mind; he wouldn’t stop time, because every moment that follows is just as good, just as precious as the previous.

Cupping Nico’s face with both hands Will kisses him, softly and lovingly and _slowly_ , and even if their breathing is still a little ragged there’s a certain serenity in the room, the only sound coming from obnoxiously loud clock on the wall.

”If you want, I can go again in a few”, Nico mumbles to the kiss, and Will has to laugh a little. ”Maybe the other way around this time.”

It sounds good, but Will has to pull back and shake his head. Not because he doesn’t want to go again – because _my god_ does he want to – but because it’s been one hell of a week and he’s fucking exhausted. It’s a miracle he has the strength to stay up even now.

”You’ve got to be more patient, Nico.” Another soft kiss on the now pouting lips, swollen from the kisses and bites. ”We have all day tomorrow, and right now we’re going to sleep.”

In the end, Nico barely even protests about the early bedtime as Will leads him to the bedroom and helps him out of the dirty shirt. Nico slips under the covers in only his underwear while Will puts on a slightly cleaner t-shirt from the arm chair that’s buried under half worn clothes. The second he joins his boyfriend, Nico makes Will turn around so he can spoon him, and Will smiles happily when he feels Nico’s warm chest against his back and an arm around his waist.

”How are you so fucking perfect, Will?” The voice is mumbled by Will’s shirt, and he can feel against his neck how Nico’s breathing evens out little by little as the man falls asleep. Before he can think of an answer, though, Nico says something else. ”I’m gonna marry your idiot ass.”

They have tiptoed around the subject since they were seventeen and Nico declared in a moment of panic and desperation that he never wanted to live without Will. So in theory, it’s nothing new; Will has known he wants to marry Nico for years, now, and even when it’s never been said out loud, he’s been fairly positive Nico has felt the same. It’s been in the subtle smiles when their friends announce their engagements; in the hesitant yet eventually firm and purposeful hold of hands under the table in reception halls; in the way they don’t exactly argue when being teased about it.

This is, however, the first time either of them has said it out loud. And yes, Nico is half asleep and can barely be held responsible about his words, but that doesn’t change the fact that he said it. He might not remember it in the morning, but that’s okay; Will doesn’t mind. He laces their fingers together and feels Nico tighten his hold around his waist, and he kind of wants to turn around to see Nico’s face but doesn’t. Being held by Nico like this is a rarity and a privilege.

It’s silent in the bedroom, and Will knows it’s past ten when their downstairs neighbour turns off the TV. Will knows Nico is asleep by now, and he smiles fondly when he hears the quiet snuffle that Nico always makes. He treasures the warmth, memorizes the patterns of Nico’s breath, and wonders if he’ll ever get enough of this. Will can have this forever; is that going to be nearly enough?

Will barely remembers to put out his alarm for the next morning. Nico is a freaking octopus when he sleeps, won’t let him go for those few seconds he needs to get ahold of his phone, but with an exasperated sigh Will manages. His last conscious thought before falling to sleep is that Nico’s toes are like ice against his calves and that he actually doesn’t really mind at all.


End file.
